<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spending Valentines day with Peter Hale by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643438">Spending Valentines day with Peter Hale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How you spend valentines day while dating Peter Hale</p><p>Part of my Valentine2021 Event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale &amp; Reader, Peter Hale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spending Valentines day with Peter Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Most of your day was spent helping Scott and Stiles.</span></li>
<li><span>In Fact you could say your whole valentines day was spent helping them.</span></li>
<li><span>You managed to save a few lives but the moment you got home your flopped onto your bed and fell asleep fully dressed.</span></li>
<li><span>The next morning you could hear shouting from the living room. </span></li>
<li><span>When you headed downstairs you saw Peter arguing with Scott and Stiles.</span></li>
<li><span>Peter insisted that you were out of commission for the day.</span></li>
<li><span>When he offered them his help instead you were more than shocked.</span></li>
<li><span>He made them leave and promised to meet them at Deaton.</span></li>
<li><span>Which was when he insisted that you follow him up to the bathroom.</span></li>
<li><span>He revealed brand new, and rather expensive looking pajamas, a steaming hot bath with rose petals floating in the water and several candles around the room.</span></li>
<li><span>He assured you that you wouldn't be bothered by anyone all day and that his valentine gift to you was a day for yourself.</span></li>
<li><span>You compromised and insisted that you at least got to eat dinner together, and maybe spend some time together after for something fun, which he very quickly agreed to.</span></li>
<li><span>When you had soaked enough you’d gotten dressed in your new pajamas and headed down to the living room to see the whole place had been turned into a giant fort with blankets, mattresses and so many pillows and throws you imagined it was what a cloud felt like.</span></li>
<li><span>A large projector screen had been set up with a dvd player connected to it as well as a game console.</span></li>
<li><span>A large cooler of snacks sat in one corner of the fort with a humongous stack of dvds and games. </span></li>
<li><span>In the other corner, next to the largest stack of pillows and blanket was a small table. It had a plate of heart shaped pancakes and a box of red and white roses and a bundle of balloons. They filled the fort with a rosy, relaxing scent. </span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>